Let's Just See Where This Goes
by dreamalittledreamofglee
Summary: Just a whole lot of klaine drabbles, requests are loved if you have any *u*
1. Stars

Hi! So um I know I have a habit of starting stuff and then not finishing it (sorry) so yeah this time I've decided to write like little drabbles of like teen klaine or see where it takes me so um yeah uwu

* * *

**Stars**

"I don't know how you find this interesting...it's just a ton of stars, it doesn't mean anything." Kurt sighed and laid back on the blanket, Blaine moving closer and wrapping his arm around Kurt from underneath.

"Well...if you look over there you can see all these amazing constilations..." Blaine spoke softly, Kurt cuddling under his arm. "See over there, you can see the moon. Full moon tonight..." Blaine pointed over to the night sky beaming down over them.

"I love it when you sound all scientific..." Kurt murmered and Blaine chuckled, softly holding Kurt in his embrace. "It's hardly scientific babe." Kurt blushed darkly and glanced up at him with his big blue eyes.

"Babe?" He grinned and then it was Blaine's turn to blush, who proceeded to move Kurt's bangs and kiss his forehead.

"It seemed...appropriate." Kurt smiled at him, he'd never heard Blaine use a pet name before, it wasn't something they'd ever discussed.

"Well you know what I thinks appropriate?" Blaine looked down at Kurt's questioning tone and smiled. "Enlighten me."

"This..." And with that, Kurt leaned up and softly pecked Blaine's lips, smooth and gentle before pulling away, eyes wide and looks up at Blaine who was smiling back at him.

"Well that was perfect." Blaine grinned as a shooting star shot over the top of their heads, Blaine whispering softly in Kurt's ear.

"Make a wish, baby." He spoke against Kurt's blush and once again, they felt their lips against each others under the moonlight.

* * *

So...yeah uwu if anyone has any drabble requests just say in the reviews and i'll see what I can do!


	2. A New Kurt

so yeah I kind of wrote another drabble uwu

* * *

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were sitting in the food court at the mall, Rachel complaining about her vegan meal which was of course, too cold.

"I um...I have an appointment..." Kurt trailer off nervously, his long, shaggy hair flopping over his eyes as he played with the material of his jeans.

"Where, babe?" Blaine and Rachel exchanged sceptic looks before he glanced back at Kurt.

"Um, the salon..." Kurt mumbled, looking down.  
Blaine looked at him in a slight shock, he had known Kurt all his life and he was never one to care about what he looked like, but Blaine always thought he was beautiful anyway

"Kurt! Why didn't you say earlier, this is great news!" Rachel carried on as Kurt rolled his eyes and leant on his elbow before looking at his watch.  
"Can I meet you guys in about an hour? I'll text you..." Kurt smiled and got up from the table.

Blaine was still shocked, Kurt was acting totally different to how he normally would, not that it was a problem.  
With that, Kurt left the group and disappeared into the crowd, Rachel nudging Blaine with her elbow and scooting closer.

Hey...talk, what's wrong." Rachel spoke and Blaine sighed. "Just...since when did Kurt care about what he looked like? Recently he's been asking me what kind of pants he should buy and whether it's fashionable to wear a scarf...I've never seen him like this before and now, this?" Blaine sighed, his tone panicky and at this, Rachel laughed and gently squeezed his hand.

"Honey, he's sixteen...we're all growing up and he's growing into himself. Be happy for him, he is your boyfriend after all." She smiled warmly again and Blaine couldn't help but smile back and nod.

An hour later saw Rachel and Blaine waiting outside the salon, Blaine anxiously tapping his foot and Rachel nudging him.  
"Would you quit it?" She smirked and he bit his lip. "Sorry..." Blaine replied weakly, it's all he could bring himself to say.

In that moment, a young, pale, thin boy emerged from the salon door. His long, straggly hair gone and shorn short on the back and sides and neatly styled neatly into a coif, suiting his face shape entirely.  
"B-Blaine..." Kurt turned nervously and Blaine became instantly frozen. Kurt looked completely different, the Kurt he had grown up with, had fallen in love with was standing in front of him, but somewhat new to Blaine.

"D-do...do you not like it?" Kurt questioned, looking down as Blaine had yet to say anything.

Blaine swiftly looked over, his smile growing and moved to him. "Hey.." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and smiled, "I love it, you look amazing..." He smiled again before kissing Kurt softly.

"Good because I was worried you'd hate it..." Kurt laughed lightly, Blaine staring deeply into his big blue eyes.

"No...it's good. I love it. I love you..." Blaine beamed and kissed Kurt again softly and for the rest of the day, he, Kurt and Rachel wandered around the mall discussing the latest trends.

* * *

Again thank you for reading etc *u*


	3. Movies

Just a tiny lil something.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were lying on the couch, Kurt curled up in a ball on Blaine's chest, Blaine holding him in his embrace.

"I don't like scary movies..." Kurt murmured and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Babe..." Blaine laughed softly and kisses the top of Kurt's head. "Why didn't you just tell me, we couldn't have watched anything..."

"I didn't want you to think I was weak..." Kurt sniffled as Blaine paused the tv and gently held Kurt at his shoulders. "Hey, look at me. There's nothing to be scared of, I promise you." Blaine smiled and gently pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt anxiously started to rub at his eyes before Blaine took away his hands, squeezing them gently. "Don't worry about anything..." Blaine spoke again softly and at that, Kurt gave him a small nod and crawled back onto Blaine's chest.


End file.
